Man Overboard
by Anopy
Summary: "Wait! You can't swi-" ... "Man overboard!" Few short dunks. Thats all.
1. Allied Captains

**History Repeats Itself...Always! **

_Scenario 1 : Present_

"Torao?"

"Yes, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Do you love me?"

 _Thud!_

Trafalgar D yawing Law just noisily fell on the floor from the shock of that unexpected question.

"Wa-uh-ah-unhhh...?"

Luffy was looking down at him with that innocent but curious look hes always had from the bed they were, uh, sharing. Law, reddening more, can't...

"ROOM!"

The sirens on the Tang went off.

And Bepo ran around in sheer panic yelling, "Captain overboard!"

"Again?!", yelled the exasperated Ikkaku.

* * *

A/N : Bepo is sorry. His paws don't write too well...


	2. The Grandfathers

_Case 2 : The Grandfathers_

"So I told her lets get married..."

"You can't!" yelled Sengoku louder than ever.

Tsuru, standing by the helm was roused from her meditations by her noisy slacker mates. From what she could see Sengoku had finished almost the entire stock of marine rice crackers in one go and Garp...Nothing out of place. Mouth stuffed with it and laughing like the idiot he was. She wondered what it was now...

"But I will", laughed Garp.

"She's a pirate!", Sengoku exclaims shaking his jubilant friend. Alas, if anything could ever knock sense into this lunatic...

"Garp!"

A little awakened to his circumstance Garp tries to answer his friend's fears.

"Former."

Doesn't. Oh, well.

"Still. Think of...", starts Sengoku.

"Oh yeah. You can be godfather.", says Garp out of the blue.

"Wha-?"

"I say if it's a girl Tora and Dragon for a boy. And you will be godfather!", continues Garp totally ignoring Sengoku's expression.

"Wa-uh-ah-unhhh...?"

Tsuru by now has 'borrowed' the telescope and had a transponder snail tap set up. She clucks in exasperation. Idiot.

A lone seagull that had sat itself upon Sengoku's head took off with the last packet of crackers from his slack hands. Sengoku, instinctively reaches out for his comfort food...

"Man overboard!", yells a worried Garp jumping after his friend.

Tsuru watching Sengoku's zombie-like motion had already mobilized her underlings.

 _Few minutes later..._

"Those idiots!", mutters Tsuru hanging up her two 'friends' to dry. Now to important matters at hand. Blue or pink? Purple was probably a safe bet for cloth. 


	3. Red Hair and Red Nose

_Case 3 : Red hair and Red nose_

"Hey Buggy", grins a little redhead in a strawhat.

"Oh no you don't! I was fooled the last time. But-", starts a much wiser Buggy. Too many times has this redhead trick-

"Treasure", says Shanks pointing randomly nowhere.

"Where?", yells Buggy running in the exact direction.

A loud sound calls the crew sans Captain to deck. In fact, the doctor was restraining the excited captain.

"What now?", inquires Scopper Gaban, grinning.

"Nothing.", smiles Shanks watching Rayleigh haul a red nose out the ocean.


	4. Croc and Flamingo

Case 4: Crocodile and Flamingo

* * *

"Crocodile~!", a cheery voice called out from the edge of the dock. "Come say goodbye to me, Crocodile~!"

The Shichibukai's irritated face was visible only to his underling's ship's helm. His back was to the annoying brat who had decided to invade the ports of Alabasta and whom he could not - no, he was not weak! He didn't _lose_ to this pink abomination!

Damn that brat! Almost messing up his plans for Alabasta. He was strong. Crocodile would grant him that.

And ruthless.

And yet, all of a sudden, in the middle of picking a fight, that flamingo brat jus grins and calls it quits.

Crocodile wouldn't have it! This insult!

Doflamingo, beware!

The flamingo suddenly flew towards him as Crocodile kept ignoring him, lost as he was in his plans of revenge, and tried to land beside Crocodile. Nearly anded. Missed his footing and fell.

'Karma! Good riddance.', thought Crocodile.

But wait. No splash yet.

Flew?

No. No gloating voice called out and no pink abomination reappeared.

Curiosity gets the better of him as Crocodile goes towards the edge to look down at...at water.

* _Thunk_ *

A string snaps around Crocodile's foot as he is launched over the starboard deck. And wraps itself around him sapping him of energy someho-kairoseki!

How'd he attach it?

Wait- Strings! That damned ito-ito user...

As his mortal enemy, water, inches closer to him, the pink cheeky thing waves at him, hovering and laughing.


	5. Case of Admiral the 1st

Case of Admiral the 1st

* * *

"Sakazuki L~oses!", Admiral Kizaru proclaims gleefully to the world at large.

"No! Ah..I d...d..di..d n...ot~", comes the annoyed, albeit shivering response.

Akainu is standing, half-clothed, shivering - mostly frozen, on a ship's plank (as pirates often did to their foe).

Kizaru is gingerly poised mid-air behind him, fairy-like. (If fairies were old monkey-men)

Kizaru pokes him in the ribs with a single finger and the rumbling volcano-man tumbles without a struggle into an icy ocean.

"Go sleep with the fishes", Kuzan gloats, triumphant.

Too soon.

The ship begins rumbling and something is shaking Kuzan violently.

Wait. Someones even calling out his na-

"Admiral Aokiji, sir!"

Oh.

A young petty officer just woke him up.

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

"Did I do something wrong, Admiral?", the anon marine asks noticing the expression on Kuzan's face.

 _Why was it just a dream!_

"You-", begins Kuzan but goes off into a daze.

 _Wait-what was a dream again?_

and

 _Who is this guy again?_

Said guy was looking perplexed and expectant at Kuzan.

"Are-Are", he scratches his head, "What were we talking about again?"


End file.
